Communication
by Dragowolf
Summary: Rhinox and some of the other Maximals muse about the relationship between Rattrap and Dinobot. Slash, Dinobot/Rattrap


A/N: This story has implied mech/mech relationship. If you don't like don't read. Thank you.

Diclaimer: I don't own Beast Wars (sadly)

* * *

**Communication**

When one communicates they will use both verbal and nonverbal communication to get their ideas and words across. But at times verbal communication can be found lacking, for people can easily tell lies or say one thing when meaning another (and that's not including sarcasm) but nonverbal communication would often tell a completely different story. In this case, if anyone watched the two Maximals (well, one Maximal and one former-Predacon) having one of their daily fights, they would see that verbally they hated each other, that they despised each other existence (and that both knew some very creative cruses). But if one watched their nonverbal communication they would see something entirely different, they would see both of them relaxed and calm, almost as if they were discussing the weather or some other trivial event.

Rhinox had marveled at how Rattrap and Dinobot could keep fighting for as long as they did (and how creative they were, he didn't even think some of the things they said were possible). He had even found that during the time that he had watched and listened to Dinobot and Rattrap fight that it had become a comfort. He'd also discovered that for the two of them it helped to relieve stress of the day and, because he had been watching them fight for so long, he could even almost start to predict what insult was going to come next. And to even be able to judge how bad a day was based on which insults were used and how often or in what order.

Optimus had always found their arguing a headache and attempted to keep them apart as much as possible to prevent them from killing each other. Cheetor loved listening to them fight, mostly it told him what room to avoid and it proved to be entertaining, but also because both of them seemed to have an endless supply of curse words that Cheetor was pretty sure that Optimus never wanted him to know even existed. Tigatron was never sure what to make of the two warriors arguing and Airrazor decided that if they could repair a computer consol while having a very intense argument; well… that was just Rattrap and Dinobot for you.

Both Optimus and Cheetor thought that Dinobot and Rattrap fought because they hated each other and that they despised each other, but that wasn't it. Rhinox knew better, they fought for the simple reason that they found it a challenge – a kind of game. And both of them were fighters and if they didn't regularly have a fight or a challenge of some sort to keep them entertained in between battles then they became very hard to deal with. Dinobot would become more moody then usual while Rattrap would start to prank anyone he could.

But it was during battles that the bond between Dinobot and Rattrap showed itself clearly for all to see. Standing back to back, occasionally throwing insults back and forth as Dinobot hit them high and Rattrap hit them low, each using their specialties in the battle field to complement the other. The Predacaons had learned early on that it was better to keep Dinobot and Rattrap as far away from each other as possible.

It made Rhinox smile to remember how when either of the two were in the CR chamber the other one would always seem to be there watching over them and then make it seem like they were just there because they wanted to be. Not cause they were worried about the other, oh no.

Rhinox also knew that it was impossible for them to truly hate each other, when they did get into physical fights Dinobot could easily crush Rattrap and Rattrap had more than a few tricks up his sleeve to deal with someone Dinobot's size. And yet… when the two of them did fight they rarely damaged each other, the few times they did it was purely by accident and the other (while not saying it or even admitting it to themselves) had been sorry.

So one morning as Rhinox came back from watching the sunrise, he saw Rattrap wander out of Dinobot's room. Rhinox didn't say anything to the rat (who hadn't seen him), just chuckled. He firmly believed that it was well past time for those two to admit they had feelings for each other. For the love of Primus, even Cheetor had noticed how they argue like they were an old bonded couple.

After that, Rhinox started to notice something new about Dinobot and Rattrap's communication. Oh, their words were still the same (nothing had changed there and no one saw any change coming in the near or distant future) but their body language was different. Rhinox noticed the distance between their bodies had lessoned, and the tension almost seemed to melt away from the two of them when they started up an argument. Eventually, even Primal noticed that there was no real malice behind the insults, more of a playfulness. When he commented on it to Rhinox, he just chuckled and nodded knowing that at times Optimus can be a little dense, and replied, "They're just keeping themselves sharp for battle and entertained… and saving us from cleaning up from Rattrap's pranks."

Optimus nodded in agreement and sat back beside Rhinox as they watched the velociraptor and the rat having another argument while they fixed a damaged relay. Optimus decided he liked that these two got along so well, but he did wish they won't teach Cheetor quite so many swear words…

* * *

Please review! (But please don't flame.)


End file.
